


We Found Fluff in a Hopeless Place

by TheEmoAuthor



Series: ETN and Dangan Ronpa Headcanons/Short Stories/One-Shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aoi is too pure, Baking, Cinnamon rolls, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, In this fandom I have done the impossible, Kirumi is such a mom, fandom's, happiness, preferably with a donut, whatever sit down and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: After learning how much Aoi and Akane love sweets, Rosanna invites them over one weekend to bake donuts. Kirumi and Sakura follow along, and adorable fluff ensues.(Also does anyone get the title? Its an old song by Rihanna.)





	We Found Fluff in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Q and A:  
> \- Where the hell have I been?  
> Oh my god, it's been forever since I've posted. I took a hiatus without informing ya'll, okay? I've been busy with some issues (school, health, social) and haven't been able to work on anything worthwhile. But I'm here, I going to try and finish up some projects I've started (Season Swap, ETN One-Shots, etc) and I have cool content planned for you guys for the glorious future.
> 
> P.S: Over 1000 hits on Punishment Time and YFUP!? How did this happen? Overall, I'm very proud of you guys for accomplishing such a great number. Your kudos and comments tend to make my day as well, so thank you times a million for that too. Keep it up, you!

  Kirumi Toujo, along with Sakura Oogami, Aoi Asahina, and Akane Oowari stand patiently at the door to Rosanna Pansino's house. Apparently the Jet Setter had asked them to come over this particular day for a special "surprise." None of the four students had a single clue what the "surprise" was, but it was sweet Rosanna. It couldn't be that bad, right? 

  Except she asked them to come on an empty stomach. And Akane was there.

  "What's taking the little girl so long?" Akane complains. "I'm hungry, and unless she has food, this is a waste of time." 

  "Perhaps she's in the bathroom," Kirumi suggested. "I would make you something to eat if you requested, but I don't have any supplies on me."

  Just as Sakura insisted they just order some food, the door swings open, catching everyone off guard. It swung open so abruptly that if it weren't for Sakura's natural calmness, Aoi would've just ran off in terror screaming bloody murder.

  The door opener (and the one guilty of spooking Aoi) was Rosanna herself. 

  "Hi! Please come in, it's getting cold outside," she greeted the others. Of course that was obvious, they were standing outside for the past 10 minutes. But it was impossible to get mad at the brunette.

  Everyone shuffles inside, and Kirumi wastes no time. The Maid asks Ro, "May I inquire why you wanted us to come over this Saturday?"

  "Okay! Well, I was in the mood to bake something today, and I had all the right tools to make donuts!"

  Aoi perks up at the mention of her favorite food. "D-donuts?" 

  "Yup! And I knew that you love donuts, Akane loves eating in general, and where there's baking there's Kirumi. It all makes sense! So I asked you all to come here so you can help me bake them and taste-test the new recipe I made!"

  "Donuts are something I haven't made in a long time, and I bake quite often." Kirumi states with a small smile.

  "Wait, then... why am I here?" Sakura inquires. "If I don't have a reason to be here, I can just leave." 

  Rosanna's smile immediately morphs into a frown. "No! Aoi invited you here because she wanted you to be here! Right?" The swimmer nods. "I don't want anyone to feel left out, I'm sorry if I did!"

  The Martial Artist's face morphs into an "Oh shit" expression once she realizes what she did. "Wait, you got the wrong idea. You don't need to apologize for anything!"

  Luckily, Kirumi gets the group back into focus. "It's alright; we need all the help we can get to pull this off." 

  And so they start gathering the supplies. Strangely enough, Rosanna had everything a baker needs; it was a Chef's heaven. You asked it, she probably had it. Measuring cups of every amount possible, a variety of mixing spoons for each situation, and an expensive-looking mixer. Kirumi has no clue how she even maintains so much gear.

  Since they were making donuts, Rosanna was ahead of the game and had already prepared the dough in advance. (This recipe needed the dough to chill overnight.) That meant the others were here for the frying and decoration. 

  Sakura started the stove while Aoi and Ro proceeded to take chunks of the dough and shape them into circles. Kirumi tried her best to keep Akane away from the dough, despite the Gymnast's pleas of "How damn delicious it looked uncooked." 

  After shaping the dough into perfect donuts, it was finally time to add them to the oil. As Kirumi carefully dropped them in the skillet, Akane couldn't resist and gave in to her sweet tooth. She snatches the next donut from Kirumi's hand and takes off upstairs, similar to a thief leaving after a successful robbery. (Aoi insists on going after her, and Kirumi just sighed and claimed that Akane most likely wolfed it down by now.)

  A few minutes later, Kirumi picks out a flawless, fully cooked, glossy donut. Sakura scrambles to retrieve a baking sheet, and places the donut on it. 

  "Yay! Now we can decorate them. Kirumi can add more as we work." Rosanna squeals. 

  "Decorating's the best part of baking in my opinion. What should we do with this one?" Aoi wonders. 

  "How about a simple glaze?" Rosanna suggests. The rest chime in with their agreement, and they get to work mixing together the butter, milk, vanilla, and sugar. The expensive mixer mentioned earlier was working quite nicely for this job. By the time the ingredients were completely mixed, they had a cup of sugary glaze for them to dip their creations in. 

  Of course, there is SO much more you can do besides glaze. Of course, Rosanna had it all. She opened another cabinet, revealing more treasures; colorful sprinkles, frosting pipes of all flavors, and an assortment of candies. (How did they not get cavities is still a mystery to this day.)

  They split up the tasks for each person. Kirumi finishes up with frying the remaining donuts, Sakura worked the frosting, Aoi added whatever sprinkles she wanted, and Rosanna topped off the rest with whatever candy Aoi didn't eat. Akane eventually returned and almost fainted at the sight, making everyone burst into laughter.

  It were times like these were Rosanna wished they could do more often. Fun work, great friends, and it all pays off with a sweet smile on her face. In all honesty, she would just quit her Jet Setter dream and open up a bakery, but no way. Not after what she had to go through to get into Hope's Peak...

   _Cute Rosanna... compensated dating... who would believe that? No one understands, not even MatPat. But it was the only way to get the money I wanted... no, the money i NEEDED-_

"Aaaallll done!" Kirumi exclaims, snapping the Jet Setter out of her thoughts. All 24 donuts were decorated. Some donuts were messily decorated, and the kitchen was a huge mess, but at the end of the day, it all felt rewarding.

  "Taste test!" Akane declares. She promptly shoves a pink frosted donut and grins happily as soon as it touched her mouth. 

  "This... is... it's the fuckin best!" 

  "Um, language." Kirumi warns her. Sakura covers Aoi's ears while Kirumi covers Rosanna's. 

  Akane reaches for another one, this time a chocolate-covered one with black sprinkles. Kirumi beats her to it, and the Maid smacks her arm away. 

  "I think you've had enough for now. In the meantime, we need to clean this kitchen up. You can eat one it looked the way it did hours ago." 

  Aoi groans and gets to work washing the bowls as the rest of the girls join in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Good bye!" "Bye!" "See you Monday!" "Good day!"

  It was finally time to go home. Once the last guest left, Rosanna slumped on her couch right away. She was exhausted from all the cleaning, but she felt great from the donuts. It was tons of fun getting to do something she's excels in with friends of the same interest. 

  _"Y_ _up. Totally doing this_ again,"she thought as she slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop Woop you mad it to the end congrats  
> So... this is a new idea for a series I hinted in YFUP. Please check it out if you haven't, it's worth the time if you like humor, memes, and that stuff. This series is basically the adventures our kids tangle themselves into outside of the groupchat. Oh, and other characters from their respective fandoms/the other classes will be included. (Obviously)


End file.
